


you're my best friend and we're dancing in this world alone

by holtzyrans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Focus on Zuko/Suki, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Mai/Ty Lee, Multi, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Zuko and Suki are best friends because I deserve it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzyrans/pseuds/holtzyrans
Summary: “So what do you say? You want to get married?”Three months before his birthday, Zuko discovers there is a law that states if he is not married by the time he turns twenty-one, the crown will pass to whoever is next in line - in this case, Azula.Luckily, the captain of his guard has a solution for that.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 585





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I play fast and loose with canon in this one, just like i play fast and loose with posting schedules. we'll see how this goes
> 
> title is from A World Alone by Lorde, because I, just like these three, am a bisexual
> 
> this is unbeta'd because i crave instant validation

The weird thing about ruling an entire country, Zuko has realized, is that in a lot of ways he has less power than he would’ve expected. He’s been able to overturn a lot of the laws that his father and grandfather put into place, and write and put into action a lot of new laws and protections, but at the end of the day he’s still trying to hold a nation together that's been built on thousands of years of tradition. And the thing about thousands of years of tradition is that, at only 20 years old, it’s impossible to know all of it. Which is all to say, when Kotori, one of Zuko’s advisors, pulls him aside after another long meeting about the school systems in the southern fire nation, Zuko thinks nothing of it. His advisors do this regularly, and it's never anything of actual significance. 

“Pardon me for speaking out of turn, your majesty,” she says with a stiff bow.

Zuko gestures for her to keep talking. He’s been trying to convince his advisors to just speak to him like he's a regular human being for going on four years now, but he supposes old habits die hard.

“I... wondered if we might be making a wedding announcement soon?”

That gets Zuko’s attention. He hasn’t been involved with anyone since Mai, and they’d broken up over a year before. They’ve been starting to spend time together again recently, sure, but not in any remotely romantic way; she’s been with Ty Lee and (for the first time Zuko can remember) actually happy for months.

“Excuse me?” he says.

“Well, with your twenty-first birthday coming up...” She still won’t make eye contact with him, her head bowed. Zuko’s confusion is turning into frustration.  _ What is this woman talking about? _

“What about my twenty-first birthday?” he asks. His voice sounds tight, even to his own ears.

This is what makes her look up, the confusion on her face now mirroring Zuko’s own. “You- well, the tradition,” she supplies unhelpfully.

“Tradition,” Zuko deadpans.

Kotori nods. “The firelord must be married by their twenty-first birthday, or the crown will pass to the next in line to the throne. Which, in this case would, of course be-”

“Azula.”

“Exactly.”

There’s a rushing noise in Zuko’s ears. “Why did no one think to tell me about this sooner?” he growls. He’s done a lot of work on controlling his anger the last few years, but he thinks this is a conversation that warrants it. “My birthday is in three months.”

“We... We thought you knew, My Lord.” She’s looking down again, and that only serves to frustrate Zuko further.

“Why would I-“ he starts to yell, but he cuts himself off the second he sees her flinch back. He pauses, takes a deep breath and forces himself to speak as evenly as he can. “Can I just repeal the law?”

“You... could.” She doesn’t even try to hide the doubt in her voice.

“But?”

“If you’ll forgive my candor, My Lord, it wouldn’t look good for you or the country. And the other advisors, the more... traditional ones might, well,  _ talk. _ ”

Zuko knows exactly what that means. It means they’ll whisper, and then they’ll conspire, and then he might end up with a coup on his hands, or at the very least some general dissent and insubordination. And it’s not like Zuko can just fire them, because he’s still 20 and has absolutely not learned everything it takes to keep a country running.

He realizes he’s been just standing there silently for far too long when Kotori speaks again. “I’m so sorry to spring this on you, My Lord. It has been a tradition for hundreds of years.”

Zuko forces himself to remember that it isn’t Kotori’s fault that he had spent the three years he should’ve been learning what it takes to run his country banished and living on a ship, and pushes down the newest spike of anger. “Do I- are there  _ rules _ about this? Who I can and can’t marry?”

“Not  _ rules _ per se,” she says thoughtfully. “Whoever you choose will make a statement though. Rank is important, for instance, but you should not marry someone who is high ranking enough that they might undermine your power.”

Zuko’s thoughts immediately go to Mai. She really would have been the ideal political match, if only they hadn’t spent the last six months of their relationship making each other miserable. “Anything else?”

Kotori blushes, and Zuko cringes a little. He’s pretty sure he knows exactly where this is going. “The marriage must be... well,  _ legitimate.  _ Marriage means creating heirs, and heirs-”

“I get it,” says Zuko quickly. He really doesn’t want to hear someone his parents’ age talking to him about the legitimacy of his apparently upcoming wedding if he can help it. “I have to go,” he says, mind racing. This morning his biggest concern had been making sure schools all had enough copies of the new textbooks he had commissioned about the war. He lifts his head high and nods regally, plastering on as calm a facade as he can. “Thank you, Kotori. You’ve given me much to think about. Please tell the other advisors that I’m not feeling well, and to reschedule this evening’s meeting for later in the week.”

Kotori bows deeply, and Zuko sweeps out of the room as quickly as he can without running, hoping that he can keep the panic he feels rising down, at least until he gets somewhere he can be alone.

The other weird thing about ruling an entire country is that being entirely alone is almost completely impossible. He always has at least one guard following him, and even if they try to follow at a distance to give him some semblance of privacy, it’s hard for them to be subtle in floor length green skirts and full warpaint.

Zuko finds his way to his chambers on autopilot, the panic rising up into his throat. He barely manages to get through the door to his bedchamber, informing the guard stationed there that he doesn’t wish to be disturbed, before he collapses to the floor, silk robes pooling around him. He pulls his knees to his chest, heart racing. Three months. After putting his country first always - to the point that it destroyed his first relationship - for over three years, suddenly that’s all that standing between him and losing the nation completely. Azula may be in a better mental state than she was at the end of the war, but that doesn’t mean she’s in any way responsible enough to lead the Fire Nation in his stead.

Zuko forces himself to his feet, breathing as slowly and evenly as he can as he shuffles over to the small mediation setup he has in the corner of his room. He’ll meditate on it, and then maybe a solution will just come to him.

It may not be a great plan, but it’s all Zuko’s got right now.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, breathing in time with the flickering of the candles in front of him, but when the soft knock comes on his door, the position of the sun through the window has changed completely, and he’s no closer to finding an answer to his problems.

Luckily, the only person who would dare to disturb him right now after his specific orders not to is the only person he feels up for seeing.

Zuko doesn’t know when exactly Suki had come to be his best friend in the castle. He can certainly say he never expected it to happen, not after the whole  _ burning down her village _ thing, but what had started as commiseration over missing Sokka and their friends had somehow turned to bonding over feeding the turtle ducks and an appreciation of jasmine tea and a deep need for someone who understood what they’d been through in that year before the end of the war. They just sat in silence more often than not, but it gave Zuko something he hadn’t had since his uncle had moved to Ba Sing Se to run the Jasmine Dragon full time. It was nothing more than the sense that someone just _ got him _ .

“Hey,” she says, opening the door just far enough to lean her head in. “Hungry?”

“Yeah, come on in,” he says, voice a little rough from the combination of panic followed by hours of disuse.

Suki nods and pushes the door the rest of the way open with her hip, a large tea tray in her hands. There’s a plate of some kind of steamed buns on it along with the tea pot, and the smell reminds Zuko all at once that he hasn’t eaten since breakfast. His stomach clenches.

“You want to go eat in the foyer or keep sitting on the floor?” If anyone else had asked it, Zuko might have thought they were making fun of him, but Suki knows his moods better than almost anyone else.

“Floor,” he says, and Suki nods again silently, setting down the tray in front of him and grabbing herself one of the pillows from his bed to sit on. Zuko reaches for the teapot, pouring them each a cup as she gets settled.

Suki isn’t wearing her Kyoshi warrior uniform, dressed instead in a simple cropped blouse and loose silk pants, meaning it’s her day off today. Zuko feels a stab of guilt at that, but forces himself to remember that she’s here because they’re _ friends _ , not out of some sense of obligation, and that he’d do the same for her.

“Got a letter from Katara this morning,” she says conversationally, like Zuko hasn’t been hiding in his room having an existential crisis for the last few hours. Zuko reaches for one of the buns and rips it open, steam escaping from the filling in a sweet cloud. “She says Hakoda and Bato are engaged.”

Zuko makes a noise of displeasure through his mouthful of bread and meat.

“Yeah?” asks Suki, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. Zuko just frowns and keeps chewing, waving a hand at her to keep talking.

“Anyways, she says they don’t know what they’re going to do about Bato’s ambassador job but they were tired of waiting. I wouldn’t be surprised if Hakoda ends up moving here to be with him and leaving Sokka to run the tribe.” There’s a hint of sadness in her voice when she says Sokka’s name. They both know what it’s like to be too focused on their jobs to maintain a romantic relationship. Zuko hopes Bato knows how lucky he is if Hakoda is willing to make that sacrifice for him.

They fall back into silence as they drink their tea and slowly work through the pile of buns. Zuko is on his third and feeling a little bit better - or at least less hungry - when Suki speaks again.

“So,” she says, putting down her empty tea cup. Out of habit, Zuko picks up the teapot and refills it. “Do you want to tell me why An had to come find me on my day off because you’d locked yourself in your room and cancelled all your meetings for the day?”

Zuko sighs. “I have to get married.”

“And?”

“In the next three months.”

Suki looks up at him sharply. “ _ What? _ ”

Zuko takes a deep breath. He can feel the tightness in his chest coming back, and he takes a long drink of his tea. “Old fire nation law that no one felt the need to tell me about,” he says. “I have to be married by the time I’m twenty-one or the throne will pass to the next in line.”

“Azula,” says Suki.

“Right.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any-” she pauses, clearly unsure of what word to use “-options?”

Zuko lets out a humorless laugh. “Not so much. I mean, you know I’m not exactly the most social person. The idea of marrying a stranger is horrifying, my female friends are my ex girlfriend, her girlfriend, the _avatar’s_ girlfriend, and- well, can you imagine  _ Toph  _ marrying  _ anyone,  _ let alone someone who’d force her right back into the same aristocratic nonsense she’s been running from her whole life?”

Suki is quiet for a long moment before she speaks again. “There’s me,” she says finally, so quiet it’s almost a whisper.

“What?”

Suki seems to phrase what she says next very carefully. “I’m the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, so I’m high ranking, but not high ranking enough for your advisors to be threatened by it. I’m from the Earth Kingdom, which would be controversial but would definitely send a message about peace and international unity. I’m at least reasonably attractive, which people seem to like in a monarch, and would hopefully make it slightly less terrible for you to- well, make heirs. I know this isn’t exactly the most romantic proposal, but.” She shrugs, like it’s a very normal thing for her to offer to give up her life for him. 

“You- I- What about Sokka?”

“Sokka is committed to the Water Tribe over anything. He’s never going to leave, and I have no desire to live there. It was never going to work.” Her eyes are a little shiny, but she blinks it away quickly.

Zuko just stares at her some more. He can easily say that not a single thing about the day has gone the way he expected it to.

“So what do you say?” asks Suki. “You want to get married?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr @tophsaysfuck and yell at me about avatar and omgcp!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what do you say? You want to get married?”
> 
> Zuko stares at her for so long that Suki starts to think she may have broken something in his brain. She’s about to say something else when he finally speaks.
> 
> “Can I... Think about it?”

“So what do you say? You want to get married?”

Zuko stares at her for so long that Suki starts to think she may have broken something in his brain. She’s about to say something else when he finally speaks.

“Can I... Think about it?”

“Just what a girl wants to hear when she proposes,” she says with a wry smile, and Zuko smiles back, a little. Suki can tell his heart isn’t really in it, but she appreciates the effort. “Do you want me to go?”

Zuko thinks for a moment, then nods, and Suki rises, gathering up the tea tray. She stops at the door before she opens it. “I know you’re overwhelmed right now, and this is a lot to process,” she says, keeping her tone soft. “But you’re my best friend and I love you. This is something I’m happy to do for you, if it’s what you want. I’m not going to bring it up again, but if you decide it is what you want- well, you know where to find me.”

Zuko nods, and Suki lets herself out, closing the door behind her.

***

Things are a little strained with Zuko the next few days. Suki can tell he’s trying not to let it show, but she’s known him long enough to tell he’s still thinking about it. She’d promised not to push it though, and she knows trying to talk to him about it again would just stress him out more.

So she waits.

It’s funny, she thinks, watching Zuko go about his daily duties as the Fire Lord, smiling and shaking hands and listening to his subjects while only she can see the turmoil inside him, that this is where she’s ended up. She’s been in charge of the Kyoshi Warriors since she was sixteen, but that had never been about power. She had never even considered herself wanting to get married. There had been a girl back home on the island that she’d been involved with for a while, and Sokka, of course, but even with him, the need to publicly commit to each other had never been something she’d desired. She thinks if he’d proposed she probably would have said yes, but she would’ve been just as happy living out their days together in a little village in the eastern Earth Kingdom without any of the paperwork or fuss.

And yet here she is, offering herself up to be the queen of a nation she didn’t even grow up in, to a man she loves but has never been in love with.

Zuko finally pulls her aside one evening, almost a week after her proposal.

“I have the whole morning off tomorrow,” he says, a determined look on his face. “Do you want to get very drunk?”

Suki grins. “Thought you’d never ask.”

***

Neither Suki or Zuko drink very much. Zuko will have a glass or two of wine with dinner sometimes, and sometimes Suki will have a couple drinks with Mai and Ty Lee on her days off, but with all of their duties, neither of them have time for much more than that.

Which is to say, by the time they’re three drinks in that night, they’re both just this side of tipsy.

“This is so stupid!” groans Zuko, flopping back onto his bed. “It’s just the most outdated, donkey-bull shit law! Like, I’m sorry I’ve been too busy rebuilding my war-torn country to worry about finding a wife!”

Suki, who’s been leaning back against his pillows, empty glass in hand, trying to decide if getting up to get another drink is worth it, makes a sympathetic noise in her throat and pats his head.

“The fact that I could lose my crown over this, it’s ridiculous!”

“You don’t have to convince me,” says Suki, putting her glass aside so she can start braiding his hair. He’s grown it out the last three years, and it’s well past his shoulders by now. She’s at an odd angle and it definitely won’t look good, but his hair is soft and Suki likes having something to do with her hands. “Why don’t you just repeal the law like you did with the same-sex marriage one?”

Zuko sighs deeply. “Something to do with tradition I guess. The same-sex marriage law was put in place by Sozin, so I could get rid of it by saying I’m trying to return the country to what we were before the war. This one’s been around way longer than that.”

Suki hums again quietly and keeps braiding. Zuko lets his eyes fall shut and lets out another sigh, this one a little softer. “I’m sorry I haven’t said anything about... you know.” She does know. “I’m- Everything’s so overwhelming right now. I’ve been trying to find a loophole or something in my spare time but I really don’t think there’s any way around this.”

“You could prove Azula unfit?”

“And then it would just go to a distant cousin or something.” He sits up all at once, back to her, the section of his hair that Suki had only half-finished braiding sticking up at an odd angle. “Trust me, I’ve looked at every option.”

Suki lets her next words roll around in her mouth for a minute before she speaks.

“And... Have you made a decision?”

Zuko turns, looking at her over his shoulder. With his hair loose and messy and the flush of alcohol on his cheeks, he all at once looks very young. It’s easy for Suki to forget sometimes, with the scar on his face and the weight of the world on his shoulders, that Zuko is only a few months older than her. He opens his mouth and then closes it several times, but no words come out. Instead, he gets up off the bed, lowering himself down onto one knee and looking up at her.

“Marry me?” he asks. His voice is small and broken, and all Suki can do is nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very much a fic i work on in my spare time when i'm not working on my bigger projects, so please be prepared for a completely uncertain posting schedule
> 
> come hang out with me on tumblr @tophsaysfuck and yell at me about avatar and omgcp!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder that i've only read like 3 of the comics and i'm pretty sure the only piece of canon i took from them was the kiyoshi warriors being zuko's bodyguards  
> also sokka has long hair because i'm the author and i want it

The Fire Nation in the dead of summer is far from Sokka’s favorite place to be. It’s hot and humid, and the air is full of the buzzing of mosquito-flies and the unpleasant screech of buzzard-hawks. The capital is gorgeous though, and three of Sokka’s favorite people live there, so he’s begrudgingly resigned himself to the sweat and constant bugbites.

It’s the first time that the whole of what has been lovingly named Team Avatar (Sokka fought hard for the Aang Gang) has been in the same place in over a year. Katara and Aang stop by the tribe any time they’re anywhere in the south, and Sokka’s found a few excuses to go visit Toph where she’s taken over leading Earth Rumble VI, but Zuko and Suki have both been far too busy to see with any kind of regularity. The last time Sokka had seen them, at an international summit almost a year earlier, had been when he and Suki decided to end things for good.

“You nervous?” asks Katara, as if she can sense where his thoughts are leading him.

Sokka shrugs, keeping his eyes on where the palace is slowly getting closer. “A little. It’ll be good to see her though. Them. Good to see them.”

Katara nods knowingly and Sokka sighs. He’d planned on playing it cool at least a little while longer.

“Appa, yip yip!” calls Aang from the front of the saddle, and the bison starts to descend, the front courtyard of the palace coming up to greet them.

The rest of the water tribe delegation had taken boats and were set to arrive in the next few days, but Sokka, Katara and Aang had chosen to fly in on Appa instead, to give themselves as much time as possible with the rest of the group before Zuko’s birthday celebration three weeks later. 

Bato is waiting for them in the courtyard, flanked by four Kyoshi warriors - unfortunately, none of them Suki. It doesn’t stop Sokka from vaulting out of the saddle almost before Appa has touched down though, and throwing himself into Bato’s waiting arms with a joyful yell. It had only been a month since Bato had sailed back to the Fire Nation to his ambassador post, but the years of being without both him and Sokka’s father have made him extra appreciative of whatever time he gets with them. Katara and Aang are close behind him, and they quickly all wrap each other in a four-way hug. With how much they’ve all grown over the years, Bato is shorter than both Sokka and Aang now, and barely taller than Katara, and Sokka can’t help but grin at that every time, even if he only has a few inches on him.

“It’s so good to see you all,” says Bato, once they all pull back. “Zuko and Suki are in a private meeting right now, but they told me to tell you they’ll be done soon and to bring you to lunch without them.”

“Lunch!” says Sokka, already thinking about all the spicy Fire Nation dishes he can’t get at home. Another perk to being in the city.

Two of the Kyoshi warriors stay outside to take their bags and lead Appa to a place to rest, and Katara and Aang start chatting with the two Warriors who accompany them as they head inside, leaving Bato and Sokka to walk side by side behind them.

“Are you ready for the big announcement?” asks Bato. 

Sokka nods. This new position is a lot of responsibility, obviously, but it’s also something he’s wanted for years. “I’m ready.”

“Toph!” yells Katara, and Sokka looks away from Bato to see her, sitting at the long dining table in the room they’ve just entered, the table in front of her piled high with far too much food for the six of them.  _ Spirits _ , Sokka loves palaces.

Toph complains loudly about all the hugging, grinning the whole time, and by the time everyone has been properly greeted Suki and Zuko are entering the room from the far door and everything has to start over again. Sokka can’t help but notice that Suki and Zuko keep glancing at him, and then each other, and he has no idea what any of that might mean. Eventually, once everyone has been hugged at least twice, Bato standing the side with an amused smile the whole time, Toph loudly asks if they can  _ finally _ eat yet, and everyone finds seats and begins loading up their plates. Sokka ends up seated between Zuko and Katara, who’s already managed to start arguing with Toph about something. He grins, reaching for the plate of spicy noodles in front of him. Just like old times.

“Your hair’s longer.” Sokka looks over at Zuko, who’s staring at him again, the same strange look on his face as before.

“Oh, yeah,” Sokka touches the side of his head self consciously. He’s been growing out the sides like his dad’s, but he hasn’t decided if he likes it or not yet. It’s a more traditional Water Tribe styles, but the extra length touching his ears has taken some getting used to. “Look who’s talking, though.” He nods at Zuko’s own sleek, shoulder length hair. “Last time I saw you you still had those angsty teenager bangs.”

“Blame Suki, she’s the one who said she knew how to cut hair,” says Zuko. He tries to frown, but Sokka can see the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Hey, I was three glasses of wine in when you agreed to that, and you know it!” calls Suki from the other end of the table, and Sokka jumps a little. He hadn’t realized she’d been listening. “Maybe you shouldn’t agree to letting drunk people cut your hair!”

“You seemed so confident!”

Zuko and Suki banter like they do this all the time. Sokka has the slightly stomach twisting thought that they’ve probably spent more time together now that Sokka and Suki ever had.

“I thought it looked  _ great,  _ Suki.”

“ _ Thank you _ , Toph- hey!”

Suki and Toph start arguing affectionately, and Zuko sends Sokka another small smile that Sokka struggles to return.

By the time they all finish eating the sun is starting to dip towards the horizon. They’d spent just as much time talking and laughing as they had eating, and Sokka can’t get over how nice it is to share a meal with his all best friends without having to wonder where the next one is coming from.

He’s more than ready to turn in early and get a good night’s sleep before the big day that he’s sure Zuko has planned for them tomorrow when Bato clears his throat quietly and shoots Sokka a significant look.

_ “Now?” _ mouths Sokka. Bato shrugs at him, as if to say,  _ “why not?” _

Sokka shrugs back, and Bato nods. Just as he’s getting to his feet though, Zuko speaks.

“I have an-” He stops, and Bato freezes, halfway out of his seat.”Sorry, did you-?”

“Go ahead,” says Bato, starting to sit back down again.

“No, no, I insist.” Zuko looks nervous, and Sokka can tell he hadn’t wanted to say whatever it was he was going to announce. He’s curious, but not enough to push aside his own building nerves to ask.

Bato clears his throat awkwardly. “As you all know, Hakoda and I are engaged,” he says, gesturing to the betrothal necklace around his neck. “We’ve talked a lot about what that means for us, with him in the South Pole and me here. We have no doubt Sokka would make a wonderful chieftain if Koda decided to come live with me. My term is up in a couple months though, and- well, I miss home. So I have decided to not reapply for the next three years.” Bato ducks his head in a shallow bow and sits back down. He shoots Sokka a glance, and Sokka stumbles to his feet.

“Zuko, I’d like to offer myself as the new ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe,” says Sokka, bowing his head as Bato had. “If you’ll have me.”

He looks up just in time to see Zuko’s face split into a wide grin. “Of course I will,” he says, pulling Sokka into a brief, tight hug. He looks over to Katara and Aang, who are smiling at him like doting parents, and Toph, her face a mask of fake boredom but a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. When his gaze gets to Suki though, he’s not quite sure what he’s seeing.

Sokka likes to think he knows Suki’s faces pretty well. He knows what she looks like when she’s angry but trying not to show it, or when she’s had a long day and just needs some sweet buns and a hug, or when she had nightmares the night before and is just staying awake on strong green tea. If he had to guess, he’d say she looks guilty, but what Suki could possibly have to feel guilty about he couldn’t say.

“Zuko, didn’t you have something to say too?” asks Sokka.

“Oh,” says Zuko. His face falls a little, and he shoots Suki  _ another _ of those strange cryptic glances. “Yeah, it can wait. Anyone want dessert?”

Everyone else seems to accept this, but Sokka can’t stop thinking about that strange look on Suki’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr @tophsaysfuck and yell at me about avatar and omgcp!!

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr @tophsaysfuck and yell at me about avatar and omgcp!!


End file.
